Powerpuff Academy
by Book Nerds Are Cool
Summary: My new story about the New Powerpuff Girls (daughters of the ppgs) so basically, to sum up, this is what it's about: Blaze, Bailey, and Bloom have gone to Megaville Academy since the 3rd grade. They inherited their mother's powers, but don't use them. But, this year at the Academy, things are gonna be... different.


Blaze walked into her room at Megaville Academy, and was tackled into a hug by her roommate, Alice. "Red!" Alice exclaimed. "How was summer? What did you do? Did you invent anything? I mean like interesting stuff, like phasers and lightsabers, or- OH! Did you build a TARDIS?! Please tell me you built a working TARDIS!"

"I missed you, too, Ali. But, you're rambling." Blaze chuckled. Alice had a bad habit of talking really fast for long periods of time. "Oh," Alice said. "Sorry."

"Also, no, I have not yet figured out the correct equation to travel through the space-time continuum. However, me and Dad have finally managed to create a teleportation device that transports you to the lab if you say, 'beam me up, Scotty'." Blaze loved having Alice as a roommate. Bloom and Bailey shared a dorm, but Blaze didn't really care. Alice was awesome. She was just as nerdy as Blaze, and did all the talking so Blaze didn't have to. Also, she understood science and math at the same level Blaze did. They'd been roommate's since the 3rd grade, and hadn't once considered asking for a new one. Well, maybe once. There was that Star Wars vs. Star Trek thing.

Just as Blaze finished unpacking, the door to their dorm burst open and Bailey and Bloom came in. "Guess who we just ran into in the hall." Bailey said, without saying hello. Bailey never said hello, just got to the point.

"Don't tell me," Blaze and Alice said at the same time. "The Rowdyruff Boys." Alice knew about their powers, of course. She even knew about how their Rowdyruff counterparts had beat the shit out of them.

As if on cue, three boys sauntered into the room, led by Basil. On each side, his brother's flanked him, Blizzard on the left, Blake on the right. Basil grinned, his green eyes darkening as they came to rest one Blaze. He was wearing a shirt that said "Carry on my Wayward Son", jeans, and sneakers. His black hair was falling into his eyes, curling at the nape of his neck. "We heard our names," Basil smirked. "Talkin' about us again, Red?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how annoying and egotistical you are. I'm surprised you didn't need the door widened to fit your fat head through."

Basil stepped toward her. "Watch it, McPherson. Don't want to explain to the principal how your clumsiness made you fall through the window."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how fucking annoying you are."

The rest of the teens knew to stand back when they got like this. For some odd reason, Blaze and Basil crashed heads more than Blaze and Blake, her counterpart. In fact, Blaze and Blake got along quite nicely, doing all their projects in the classes they had together with each other, talking about comics, recommending books and tv shows.

"Why are you even here, douchebag? This is MY dorm."

"Because... I have a proposition for you, Red."

"Fine, spit it out then. I haven't got all day."

"We'll leave you and the girls- including Alice- alone for the whole semester. If..." he trailed off, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"If...?" Blaze prompted, her curiosity sparked.

"If you'll go...onadatewithme." He was blushing big time now, his face resembling Blaze's hair.

"Sorry?" Blaze grinned. "Didn't catch that last part." She had, of course, heard him. She just wanted to make him day it again, in front of everyone. Plus, Alice now had her phone out and was recording it.

"Only if you go... On a date with me."

"Hmm... lemme think about that..." Blaze crooned.

She saw him turn around to his brothers, clearly asking for advice. When he turned back around, he said, "no. I need an answer now. Right now."

Blaze shrugged. "Sure."

Basil froze, as did everyone else in the room. "E-excuse me?" The raven-haired boy asked. "D-did you... say yes?"

Blaze nodded. For a moment he stood expressionless. Then, he beamed at her, the smile of someone who truly did not know what was going to happen, and what they wished for had happened. "Quick question, though." Blaze said. His smile faltered. "Why, if you wanted to date me, would you act like a jackass all the time?"

Basil blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I mean... it worked, didn't it? You said yes. But, I had read once, in a book, that to love was to destroy-"

Blaze cut him off, grinning. "And to be loved was to be destroyed. The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. Jace Wayland-Lightwood. Good choice. How much help did Blake give ya on that one?"

"None," Blake spoke up. "He loves those books, practically memorized them."

"Well, it isn't very hard. To memorize them I mean." Blaze said.

"Right. Eidetic memory." Basil nodded. "So, uh, is Saturday good?"

"Yeah. See ya there."

And with that, the Rowdyruff Boys left their dorm.


End file.
